


[Podfic of] no one can stop me, not even gravity or nasa

by isweedan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [1:12:30] Author's Summary:      “Fuck you,” Leia says. “Who said anything about getting married? Did Luke say anything about getting married?”       “Luke is not involved,” Luke says, not looking up.       “Hey, Luke is not involved,” Han says, pointing at her. She’s going to bite his finger off, then they’ll see how much pointing he can do with it. “This is about you and me, princess.”       “There’s not going to be a you and me,” Leia says. “I’m going to have this baby with C-3PO.”       C-3PO says, “Madam,” tremulous.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no one can stop me, not even gravity or nasa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962915) by [magneticwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticwave/pseuds/magneticwave). 



**Length** 1:12:30

 **Download Work** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/no%20one%20can%20stop%20her.mp3) Right-click and save.


End file.
